A Sword and Ice
by Marzos
Summary: You cannot convince me that a sharpened steel sword can be shattered by hitting some ice. AU one-shot.


A Sword and Ice

_Crack_

Hans' sword collided with Anna, and for a moment it was lodged, through her hand and about halfway down her arm; Hans grunted with effort, pulling it out. And then Anna _shattered_.

The ice that was once Elsa's sister broke into millions of pieces, in a pile on the ground. No one would have ever known what it once was.

"ANNA!" Two screams were heard simultaneously; one from Elsa, one from Kristoff, who was watching in horror. Hans only looked at it, not particularly upset, but certainly shocked.

"Anna…" Elsa fell to her knees. She thrust her hands into the pile of ice pieces, feeling the fragments sift through her fingers. "No Anna, please…I'm so sorry…" tears ran down her face. She began squeezing the ice in her fingers, so hard that it cut into her palms like shattered glass. Elsa ignored the pain; she kept squeezing the ice in her hands, as though if she did it hard enough, she could melt it together and bring Anna back…

"Do you see what you've done?" the voice in front of her asked coldly. Elsa looked up.

Hans stared down at her, sword in hand.

"Me?" Elsa managed to choke out. "Your sword did this!" she opened her hands. She'd only succeeded in making the pieces even smaller. "I could have saved her! I could have found a way to unfreeze her…I…I could have…"

"Gone back in time and not frozen her heart in the first place?" Hans interjected, smiling menacingly. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Queen Elsa. If you truly are still good—not that anyone will believe it now—you'll accept the punishment you deserve."

Elsa's head was swimming. The shock of losing Anna kept the true danger she was in from registering. As Hans raised his sword again, she could only think; he was right…it was all her fault…

"LEAVE QUEEN ELSA ALONE!" a carrot soared through the air, hitting the prince on the side of the head. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Hans saw Kristoff; who was not looking particularly heroic, armed with just a carrot.

"…Maybe that wasn't the best idea…" Kristoff muttered to himself.

Hans burst out laughing. "Really? You're pathetic. Really pathetic. What are you and your reindeer going to do with a carrot? Try and lure a giant rabbit here to fight me?"

Kristoff, to his credit, stood his ground despite the pure stupidity of what he was doing. "I…I won't let Anna's death be for nothing. She would have wanted me to save her sister!"

_Wait_, Elsa thought, _he knew Anna?_ Come to think of it, he did look familiar. He was the man she saw, briefly, when Anna had confronted her in the ice castle.

"Hans, listen," Kristoff pleaded. "Anna died so that she could save Elsa. You know Anna wouldn't have wanted you to do this—"

"_I don't care what Anna would have wanted_," Hans said, "And, come to think of it, I never did." He began walking to Kristoff, brandishing his sword. Kristoff, shaking raised his carrot defensively. Sven bared his teeth, jumping in front of his friend, ready to defend him as Hans was ready to swing—

"ENOUGH!" A shot of magic that looked like blue lightning shot from the queen's fingertips, freezing the blade of Hans' sword; encased in ice, it was far too heavy for him to hold, and it fell out of his hand. Elsa rose from the ground. Something inside her seemed to snap, and she looked completely unhinged.

"_You_," she growled. "You never loved Anna. And I won't let her friend's death be because of me too!"

Hans' face lost all of his color. He tried to grab his sword again—maybe he could use it as a club—but another blast of magic froze the hilt too. The sword was now frozen to the ground and impossible to pick up.

Elsa looked at Kristoff. "Thank you," she said. "But you should _go_."

"Elsa—"

"_Leave_. I don't want to hurt you too…"

Kristoff shook his head. "I can't do that. Anna—"

"Then I'm sorry," Elsa interrupted. With a flick of her hand, Kristoff and Sven were enclosed in a box of ice. Kristoff and Sven began trying to break out of it, to no avail.

Elsa turned on Hans. "You _used_ her. You _manipulated _me. If you hadn't convinced Anna to marry you, _none of this_ would have happened." Her icy blue eyes seemed to shine with fury. She kept stepping toward Hans; the prince, having falling on his back, began crawling backward.

"Elsa…Elsa please, we should talk about this…" Hans stammered. "I swear, it's not what you think—"

"I think it's exactly what I think," Elsa said. She waved a hand; a wall of ice appeared behind the prince, blocking him from backing up any farther.

"Elsa—Elsa…think of what Anna would want!" he cried out desperately, as Elsa reared back her hand that glowed blue with magic. "She knew you weren't a monster!"

At this point, Hans was an absolute wreck. Without his sword, his cocky attitude was completely gone, replaced a sniveling, sobbing coward. He begged and pleaded for his life to be spared.

Elsa stopped. She grabbed Hans and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Hans said. "I will repay you in any way—"

Elsa pushed him against the wall, one hand on his chest and over his heart. Her last shred of sanity had shattered, along with her sister; she had broken and became the monster everyone thought she was.

"_I don't care what Anna would want," _Elsa said coldly.

Hans only had time to open his mouth to scream before Elsa blasted his heart with ice magic, turning him into a statue.


End file.
